Westeros Fan Fiction Wiki
Welcome to the Westeros Fan Fiction Wiki Westeros Fan Fiction Wiki is a site based in the world from the "Dunk and Egg" and "A Song of Ice and Fire" Series created by legendary author, George Raymond Richard Martin (or simply George R R Martin/GRRM). Getting Started The stories you put on can take place anywhere on the three continents of Westeros, Essos and Sothoros, and you can choose to write however you like, but here are a few recommended ways: #'Write a new P.O.V. of a Main Character:' This can be set during any of the books or novellas, it even could be making a guess at what's going to next in the story seeing as the last books are probably going to come out in approx 5-6 years from each other. #'Write a Prequel or Sequel Series:' This may be difficult for new commers who don't understand the books well enough to want to try this, but it could be some fun using old characters and writing up the key events, or carrying on the stories of characters even after the books have finished (even if you make some of your own interpretations on how it will end). #'Create a New House:' Create a new Noble House of Westeros in any of the Seven Kingdoms, either using your own Surname and Family Coat of Arms or just making one up. You could even resurrect extint houses of Westeros if you choose to, or make a canadate branch from one of the current Noble Houses. Give them their Coat of Arms, a Short History (possibly origins), A Family (alive and deceased), and a Governing Town/City*. *note: preferably you should make up a city if it's a new house, or use a city that isn't currently occupied by another house. List of Rules on the Wiki. All the Rules listed below also refer to any chat associated with Westeros Fan Fiction Wiki. #'We have a zero-tolerance policy on flaming or trolling, (harassing/cyberbullying)'; It's one of the worst things you can do on here. Once you've done it, you can never have rollback, admin, or bureaucrat rights - if you already had any such rights, they will be taken away and you can never have them back. Before the admins even consider giving you rights, they will check your contributions, and if you've flamed before, it won't be pretty. The first time you flame someone, you get at least a 1-week ban. Do it more than once, and you could very well be looking at a permanent ban. If your flaming/cyberbullying offense was fairly minor and you didn't do it again, though, you may be eligible for rights in a year. Flamepuppeting (asking someone to flame another user for you) does count as flaming. #'No spamming'. #'No sockpuppeting', which refers to either abusing multiple accounts (i.e., using them to vote for yourself multiple times) or creating a new account to evade a ban. The ONLY reasons you may have multiple accounts are if you lost the password to your old one, you didn't like your old username, you have otherwise discontinued the use of your old one, or you want a back-up account. In all those cases, you must declare it on your userpage, the way you have to declare hazardous items at the airport. You may not use this alternate account to vote or anything like that. No giving out your password. #'No plagiarism'. #'No editing other users' pages without permission. This includes adding categories to a page.' #'We do not allow foul language or pornography against other users.' The language used by George R R Martin is only acceptable to the extent that it maybe used in a story/P.O.V., but it's use must never be abused to an extent that it offends people, religions, ethnicities, cultures or other users in general. #'No posting pictures of yourself, your friends, or your family members'.' T'ry to keep some secretsy about your identity, this a site which people come to share their idea's based in a fantasy world. Sharing personal info is for sites like Facebook or Twitter. Latest activity Category:Browse